


What's In a Name?

by I_Have_No_Clue



Series: First Friend [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Gen, John feels like a bad friend, John is keeping secrets, Mr. Slender makes it all better, Not knowing his first friend's name, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Have_No_Clue/pseuds/I_Have_No_Clue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John finally finds out what his friend's name is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In a Name?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When The Sky Goes Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/419274) by [ina_j](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ina_j/pseuds/ina_j). 



> Okay, I actually did hardcore research for Slender Man's names, and the name I picked was the one I liked best. I have it that every Slender Man picks a name they like best. Where do they get these names? From their victims of course!
> 
> I don't own Sherlock or Slender Man. I have no beta, no brit-picker, no nothing.  
> All I have is noodles.

John stared hard, narrowing his eyes in thought.

His faceless friend merely tilted their head.

Pouting, John announced, “You need a name! I don’t want to call you anything mean, but with no mouth, I don’t know what your real name is. I can’t just keep calling you ‘you’ or ‘hey you’.”

Pout growing deeper, the little boy thought hard. It had been two weeks since the fateful picnic and ever since, John had been visited by his new friend in the suit. Sometimes he would just watch from a distance, letting John chase after him until he got too tired. Other times, John would be able to get him to play together with his toys. His favorite game so far was Doctor and Patient, where he would pretend to make his faceless friend better. He was a really good patient, though he tended to lean into John’s every touch. It wasn’t to bad, though it made wrapping bandages kind of hard.

But it wasn’t till now that John fully realized that he still did not have a name for his friend.

What kind of friend did that make him, not even knowing his friend’s name? This could not be allowed to continue.

As John was thinking so hard, it was only as he felt a slight sting in his shoulders that he came out of his thoughts.

The stinging feeling on his shoulders came from the hand marks that seemed to stain his skin. From what the youth could gather, they were in the same position where the suited being had laid his hands on John at the picnic. John couldn’t get a good look at them, but he thought it was cool, kind of like having a tattoo. And these didn’t wash off either, which just made them even cooler. Though he did hide them from his parents, in worry that they would make him get rid of them. He liked them, they were his, and they were also a gift. And his mum always told him that you weren’t to refuse gifts, no matter how bad they were. Or if they were from Aunt Alice.

Looking over at his friend, John saw that they were right by the window, which was completely fogged up. Though when he looked closer, the little boy saw letters written on it.

“Mister… Slender?” John read from the window, blinking at it for a moment, before giving his friend, Mr. Slender, a look over. The name fit him rather well, seeing how thin and tall he was. It was a good fit for him. Seeing Mr. Slender nod, the seven year old smiled as he grabbed his friend’s hand, dragging him over to his toy box.

"Okay Mr. Slender! Do you want to play Cars? I got a new truck and it’s the same color as your suit! You can play with it since you both match!” And thus, all troubles were fixed and playtime could once again commence.


End file.
